


Therapy Cape

by AzureTiger



Series: Thundershield adventures [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Cuddling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stubborn Steve Rogers, caring thor, soft thor, thor is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureTiger/pseuds/AzureTiger
Summary: Who needs a therapy dog when you have a therapy God of Thunder who can pick you up and force you to take care of yourself?Just a drawing from something that probably happened within this series at some point B)





	Therapy Cape

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this art could use it's own page. Took me way too long to make, and I'll probably redraw it again in a year's time. As always, I love to hear what you'd like to see drawn, either scenes from the series or new scenarios! I take note of all ideas, even if I don't get tot hem right away.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here --> https://stormyandrescuer.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking! Always look forward to your comments and thoughts!
> 
> I'm putting together a few fic ideas from what's been suggested (always open to those, too), so another installment is on its way, I promise! You guys deserve it <3


End file.
